


Secret Talent

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont even know how to explain this, liam write his sex life with theo, smut is not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Liam has a secret, he is extremely good at writing smut and enjoy writting down his experiences with Theo. What happens when liam is writing, word online reading and someone looking for a charger is mixed up?





	Secret Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts), [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> I have been once more gently convinced to write the crack we spiraled on. This is on Sofia and Sammy.  
> Disclaimer: the smut part isn't mine. Thank you Amanda for giving me the permission to use it you're amazing. [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712479) is the full fic everyone should read it it's amazing.  
> This is unedited please feel free to point out any mistake.

Liam’s life was as normal as any other werewolf teenager. He had a perfect boyfriend. He fought evil beings, have near death experience on a daily basis. Broke a few laws to save the world. Gets in troubles for missing school. That was so unfair by the way, like he is trying to keep everyone save, why can’t he do that without getting detention? And as if the school could talk with all the shady teacher and counselor they hire.

The only thing that separates him from any other supernatural teenager in this town was that Liam had a special talent. One that couldn’t be revealed to anyone. He could make magic happens with words, he had the gift of being able to write the most beautiful and filthy words. Yes, he wrote smut okay.

He used to write for whatever fandom he was in currently before knowing Theo. But ever since the chimera entered his life he was the only one that seemed to spark any inspiration. So, he developed the habits of writing down his fantasies about the older boy. But no one could blame him! Anyone who had laid eyes on Theo would understand! After all he was the most beautiful creature on this earth with his sinful body and his voice. God his voice, Liam could go on for _days_ about it. His absolute favorite was when Theo uses it to make him cum without even touching him. That’s how hot and perfect it is. He might have a slight voice kink. More specifically a Theo voice kink.

Okay it might have been slightly weird when he wrote them before they got together. And an awkward conversation when Liam finally confessed to the chimera what he had been up to. But not anymore as Theo had requested to see his art and loved every word he ever wrote. He was rather fond of Liam reading it out loud for his benefit. The best part though was Theo offering to act out all of his fantasy. Lately though, he had started to write about his own experience with the chimera, as it turned out whatever he did with Theo was even better than the words his brain could come up with. So, his new creative process was to experience his idea first and relate the result next.

He was currently busy writing about theirs latest round where Theo had him all tied up and Liam was calling him Sir. God it had been perfect and had awoken something in him he didn’t even know was here, they should try this again soon. Suddenly a knock on his door startled him. Liam scrambled around trying to exit his word document. His father stepped in not even waiting for Liam to give him the go ahead.

“Liam did you take my phone charger again?” David asked, looking exasperated.

Liam thanked all the god that he was currently sitting at his desk which was conveniently hiding his boner. He would die of embarrassment if he would be to get caught by his dad with a boner while on his laptop. This would suspiciously look like he was watching porn. He couldn’t help it okay? Thinking about Theo and sex and what they did together immediately gets him hard. Anyone in his situation would be the same he was willing to bet on it.

Liam turned his head to look at his dad while his hand was still desperately trying to close the document. “No I hav...”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when the computer’s speaker came to life. He had somehow managed to activate the online reading tool and Dave was now reveling his sex life to his dad.

“ _“Theo,” he rasps out, his body slumping down into the bed more and more as his limbs give up on him. “Cum in me, Sir, please.”_

_There’s a choked off groan and then Theo is cumming, his hips jerking clumsily as he spills inside of Liam. A guttural moan of Liam’s name falling from his lips as he works himself through his orgasm._

_Theo doesn’t collapse on top of him the way Liam had assumed he would, instead he pulls out slow and careful like he’s worried about hurting Liam. Liam can feel Theo’s cum inside him, the hot liquid spilling out from his ass._

_“Fuck,” Theo says breathlessly, his fingers pushing at the cum, sliding it back into Liam’s ass. “You’re gorgeous, Liam.”_

_“Theo,” He exhales shakily as Theo’s fingers slide deeper into him like he wants to hold his cum there forever before he finally pulls his fingers away and wipes them on the already messy sheet. There’s a tearing sound, and Liam’s arms fall limply to his sides, the rope sliding from his skin as Theo unbinds him piece by piece._ ”

Liam stood there, unable to move, looking his dad in the eyes, cheek starting to burn. His brain was frozen. David was just gaping at him unsure about what was happening. Luckily his brain finally decided to work again, and Liam’s neck cracked when he turned back to his screen at the speed of light finally closing the document and ending’s Dave story time.

“This isn’t... I don’t…” Liam was spluttering not knowing exactly what to say. How could he even come up with a good explanation when Dave explicitly said both of Theo and Liam’s name? There was no way out. Suddenly the idea of being caught with a boner compared to this was much more appealing.

“Are you listening to porn? I didn’t know that this was even a thing!”

Liam was mortified. This was bad. Sooooo bad. But apparently his artist’s soul couldn’t have anyone think this wasn’t his work.

“No this is word’s online reader tool. His name is Dave.”

“Oh. Wait... Does that mean you’re writing porn?”

Liam blushed even harder than he already was. Maybe he was a chimera too. Part werewolf part tomato. He would have to ask Theo to make sure. The older boy surely would love to see how much he could make Liam blush and just exactly which body parts were affected and would light up in a pretty red.

Apparently, his newfound skin color was an answer enough for David. “Is Theo aware of this? I feel like you should have his consent.”

“Oh yes don’t worry he loves it when I read it to him. It turns him on like you wouldn’t believe.” WHY???? What was wrong with him??? Why couldn’t his mouth shut up and had to go with whatever was happening in his brain??? He will have to convince Theo to run away with him there was no way he was ever facing his dad again.

 “Ok… That’s great? You two do whatever works for you!” David said while backing out of the room. When he was about to close the door, he turned around. “Oh, and Liam. It’s really well written! Keep at it.”

Okay that’s it he is moving in a cabin in Colorado. Theo could join. They could just be happy in the mountain. Be like mountain boys. Well more like mountain gays. That sounded like a solid plan. He should start packing and text Theo about their upcoming new life.

Maybe such a news deserved a phone call... Liam grab his phone and hit call under Theo’s name.

“Sunshine! What’s going on?”

“We’re moving to Colorado. The absolute worst thing just happened.”

* * *

 

Later that night David told Jenna about Liam’s little habit. And her only questions was “Is it good?”  Even if Liam didn’t know about it he was lucky to have such a supportive mom. At that David could only answer “Yes. And if their sex life is anything like what Liam’s writing, it’s amazing and we should be jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the mountain gays in Colorado based on [Desolate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13675443) it's amazing you should give it a try!


End file.
